


У тебя когда-нибудь кто-нибудь был?

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Porn, Psychology, References to Drugs, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Одни люди уходят, другие — остаются.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды WTF Sherlock BBC 2013.  
> Текст содержит упоминания употребления наркотических веществ.
> 
> Выложено 22 марта 2013.

_— У тебя когда-нибудь кто-нибудь был?_

_— Я не понимаю._

_…когда-нибудь… кто-нибудь… был?.._

_Он все еще не понимает. Нет, не смысл вопроса, конечно. С ним все предельно ясно. Он все еще не понимает, что ответить._

_…кто-нибудь был?.._

_Да. Но это не имеет значения. Для кого? Ни для кого. К чему придавать значение простым физиологическим действиям? Она тоже не придает. Они оба. Это… правильно?_

_…кто-нибудь был?.._

_Нет. Меня это не интересует. Никогда никого не было. И вряд ли кто-то будет… «Кроме тебя», — услужливо подбрасывает подсознание продолжение мысли._

_Шерлок встряхивает головой, словно пытаясь отделаться от наваждения. Диспетчер объявляет посадку на рейс до Исламабада._

— Ты пьяна.

— И что? — комната слегка кружится, даже если сидеть. Вставать лучше даже и не пытаться.

— Завтра проспишься — и пожалеешь о сказанном, — у Сэма такое нелепое лицо, когда он злится! Смешно. Ирэн хихикает.

— Это угроза?

— Это правда.

— Вы слишком самоувер… енны. Мистер Лай… о… нэлл, — сложные слова сложно выговорить. Господи, какой же он нелепый! Как вообще можно трахаться с таким нелепым существом?

— Иди спать.

— Иди к черту! Вы… метайся отсюда, прямо сейчас!

— Ну и что ты будешь делать? — руками он машет тоже очень забавно. — Что, скажи на милость, ты будешь делать без меня?! Ты же никто! У тебя ничего нет! На панель пойдешь?!

— Оооо… — Ирэн пробует сфокусировать взгляд на его лице, получается с трудом. — Это отличная идея, Сэмми! Отлич… ная! По крайней мере, мне там будут просто платить. Понятно за что. И не надо будет делать вид, что все это… что во всем этом есть… какой-то смысл.

У Сэма перекашивает лицо. Он хватает Ирэн за запястье и рывком дергает к себе.

— Отпусти! — почти шипит она, пытаясь вывернуться из этого захвата.

— Маленькая дрянь! — рычит Сэм и заносит над ней вторую руку. Комната кружится. Она толкает его на журнальный столик, со всей силой, на которую способна, и падает обратно на диван, заливисто хохоча над тем, как он дрыгает ногами в воздухе. По полу катятся яблоки из упавшей вазы. 

— Пошел вон!

Сэм смотрит на нее глазами побитой собаки. Сэм отряхивается, встает и выходит. Кажется, ее сейчас стошнит… Ирэн не знает точно, от выпитого или от всего этого. Мерзко.

На панель, говоришь? Что ж, Сэмми, дорогуша… Возможно, это и правда неплохая идея. Только мы подправим в ней кое-что. Совсем немножко. Потому что мне смертельно надоело, когда имеют меня.


	2. Chapter 2

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не пробовал, — говорит Мисси. У нее сережка в языке. И фиолетовые губы. Как у его первого трупа. Ей было столько же лет, сколько Мисси, и ее задушила подружка парня, с которым она занималась тем же самым, чем сейчас Мисси хочет заняться с Шерлоком. Сережки в языке у нее не было. 

Мисси тоже хочет быть у него первой. В другом смысле, конечно. Но это не получится. «Пробовал», — собирается ответить Шерлок, но не отвечает. Так он действительно не пробовал. Возможно, это будет… менее скучно. Как правило, основной эффект длится от двадцати до тридцати минут. После такого долгого перерыва можно рассчитывать на тридцать. Не слишком много. Но Мисси вряд ли ждет от него чудес и подвигов. Вряд ли она вообще ждет чего-то определенного. Возможно, она просто хочет проверить, относится ли он на самом деле к виду homo sapiens. Обоюдный эксперимент? Уважительная причина, с точки зрения Шерлока.

У Мисси блестят глаза, а движения неестественно быстрые. Шерлок знает, что выглядит точно так же. Он чувствует, как его мозг разгоняется до абсолютно невообразимой скорости. Он видит, как все объекты окружающей реальности становятся более объемными, более выпуклыми, более детальными… Сейчас он мог бы пересчитать все маленькие волоски на шее у Мисси, если бы захотел. Сейчас он мог бы с легкостью решить даже самую сложную задачку. Но у него нет никаких сложных задачек. Есть только Мисси. 

У нее холодные пальцы. Шерлок собирается сказать ей об этом, но не говорит. Вместо этого прижимается губами к ее губам. Слишком резко. Сейчас все слишком резко. Он подробно анализирует свои тактильные ощущения и физические реакции. Они сильнее, чем обычно. Острые, яркие. Совершенно бессмысленные. Шерлок умножает в уме трехзначные числа. Триста семьдесят шесть на пятьсот двадцать восемь равно сто девяносто восемь тысяч пятьсот двадцать восемь. Мисси расстегивает молнию у него на брюках. Приятно. Скучно. Четыреста девяносто шесть на семьсот двадцать пять…

— Зачем ты приходишь сюда? — спрашивает Шерлок, глядя в потолок и глубоко затягиваясь сигаретой. Эффект от употребления заканчивается, и теперь его начинает раздражать… все. 

— Ты интересный, — отвечает Мисси. У нее зеленые волосы. Шерлок где-то в том же ряду. Вместе с волосами и сережкой в языке. У странных девочек все странное. Даже парни, с которыми они спят. Шерлок чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

— Уходи, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь к Мисси. Чувствует, как она замирает в недоумении. — Прямо сейчас, — добавляет он, встает с кровати и отходит к окну.

Мисси послушно собирается, смотрит на остатки порошка, лежащие на столе.

— Я оставлю. Это же подарок.

— Как знаешь, — он бы хотел, чтобы она оставила. Совершенно нечем заняться. Все раздражает.

— Я позвоню.

— Не стоит, — дверь хлопает громко. Это раздражает тоже.


	3. Chapter 3

— Уходи, — она очень старается, чтобы голос не дрожал. Получается с трудом: Ирэн явно находится на грани истерики.

Шерлок не двигается. Стоит и смотрит на нее. Внимательно, недоумевающе. Боже мой, зачем она вообще начала этот разговор? Все было почти хорошо. Как минимум, она была жива, как максимум — он спас ей жизнь. Но ей всегда мало. Всегда, всего мало. Какое же она ужасное существо…

— Уходи, пожалуйста, — почти шепчет Ирэн. Шерлок продолжает стоять на месте, только спина становится еще прямее. Какого черта ему надо? Какого черта он не уходит? Все остальные — уходят. Всегда. Но только не он. Ох, и зачем она вообще с ним связалась?

— Убирайся! Выметайся вон! Вали ко всем чертям! — теперь голос точно дрожит, предательски срывается. Ирэн чувствует себя отвратительно слабой и беспомощной. Она слишком часто чувствует себя так рядом с ним. И ненавидит себя за это. И его тоже. Как же она его за это ненавидит! 

Ее рука взлетает вверх, чтобы залепить ему пощечину, прежде, чем Ирэн успевает осознать происходящее. Рука Шерлока перехватывает ее за запястье прежде, чем ладонь коснется щеки. Кажется, он едва заметно кривит губы. Впрочем, скорее всего, просто кажется.

— Отпусти! — выдыхает Ирэн. Шерлок, промедлив секунду, разжимает пальцы. Ирэн нервно сглатывает, потирая запястье, резко отворачивается. — Я не просила тебя меня спасать… 

— Просила, — спокойно отвечает Шерлок. Он всегда так спокоен! Мистер Невозмутимость. А она психует, как девчонка. Или просто дура. Отвратительно.

— Джентльмен выполнил просьбу дамы? Как благородно! Молодец. А теперь проваливай.

— У тебя истерика, — все так же невозмутимо говорит он. Констатирует факт. — Нервное перенапряжение.

Истерика, ну надо же! Спасибо, что сказали, мистер Холмс! Сама бы она, конечно, никогда не догадалась. Ирэн начинает нервно смеяться. Смех переходит во всхлип, а потом — в сдавленные глухие рыдания. Словно внутри обрывается единственная ниточка, удерживавшая ее от истерического состояния. Это последнее, что она хотела бы делать в его присутствии. Но, может быть, это не так уж и плохо. Может быть, хотя бы теперь он уйдет… 

Вместо этого Шерлок решительно берет ее за плечи и усаживает на диван. Потом молча садится рядом и сидит, уставившись прямо перед собой, ожидая пока она успокоится. Вытянутый, напряженный. Вряд ли все это доставляет ему удовольствие. Но он по-прежнему никуда не уходит.

— Ты наверняка не выносишь рыдающих женщин, — говорит Ирэн, когда к ней возвращается способность говорить что-то членораздельное.

Шерлок прерывисто вздыхает и отворачивается к стене. Она осторожно кладет свою ладонь поверх его и стискивает руку пальцами.

— Спасибо.

Он еле ощутимо сжимает ее ладонь в ответ.


	4. Chapter 4

Сегодня дождь. Крупные капли барабанят по стеклу. Из-за этого вынужденное безделье становится совсем уж невыносимым. Шерлок уже успел докурить одну пачку сигарет и принялся за вторую, но все еще удерживается от того, чтобы отправить сообщение. Он обещал ее не дергать — он старается выполнять обещание. После смерти он вообще стал очень покладистым. Даже с братом начал соглашаться намного чаще. За неимением других вариантов. 

Сигареты уже вызывают отвращение, но больше заняться все равно нечем. Он почти успевает прикурить, когда слышит стук в дверь. Ирэн без зонта, у нее в волосах поблескивают капельки влаги. Решительно пройдя мимо Шерлока в квартиру, она кидает на стол объемистую папку.

— Вот. Все, что ты просил.

— Спасибо.

— У тебя ужасно накурено, — Шерлок морщится, но она, не обратив на это никакого внимания, открывает окно, впуская в комнату влажный прохладный воздух и монотонные звуки дождя. — Может, предложишь даме чай? 

Он приглашающе взмахивает рукой в сторону кухни, смотрит, как она снимает плащ и скрывается в дверях. Все же прикуривает очередную сигарету и подходит к окну. Облокотившись о стену, слушает, как Ирэн по-хозяйски гремит посудой… Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что он на Бейкер-стрит. А на кухне — Джон. Ему почему-то становится неловко перед ней за то, что он представляет на ее месте Джона. Последнее время у него вообще довольно часто возникают странные ощущения и мысли. Это оттого, что он не дома. И не может туда вернуться. И о Джоне он думает по той же причине.

— Заседание клуба анонимных покойников объявляю открытым! — звучит ехидный голос Ирэн у него над ухом. Она сует ему в ладони горячую кружку и улыбается. — О чем ты задумался?

— Ни о чем. Так…

Ее пальцы пробегают по волосам Шерлока и убирают за ухо выбившуюся прядку.

— Потерпи. Скоро вернешься к своему Джону.

Шерлок демонстративно фыркает и делает большой глоток из кружки. Чай обжигает губы и язык. Это даже приятно. Отвлекает.

— Не куксись, — нарочито дурашливо говорит Ирэн. — Хочешь, займемся сексом? Может быть, это тебя развеселит…

— Ты что, все время об этом думаешь? — саркастически интересуется Шерлок.

— А ты что, никогда об этом не думаешь? — в тон ему отвечает Ирэн.

— Скучно.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не пробовал.

Что-то неприятно дергает у Шерлока внутри. В памяти всплывают зеленые волосы и фиолетовые губы Мисси. Еще у нее была сережка в языке…

— Пробовал, — говорит Шерлок, невозмутимо делая очередной глоток. Ирэн приподнимает бровь и хмыкает.

— И тебе, я так понимаю, не понравилось. Что, неужели совсем никогда не хочется заняться?..

— Было бы странно, — прерывает ее Шерлок, нарочито четко проговаривая каждое слово, — если бы здоровый половозрелый мужчина никогда не хотел…

Ирэн, сощурившись, вглядывается ему в лицо, словно ее постигла какая-то важная догадка, и теперь уже сама не дает ему договорить.

— Ты… Ох, боже мой! Ты просто никогда не хотел другого человека. 

Шерлок утыкается носом в чай. Отчего-то сейчас ему совсем не хочется на нее смотреть.

— Приятно, что я у тебя первая… в некотором роде, — голос Ирэн похож на довольное мурлыканье. Он все же поднимает на нее взгляд.

— Почему ты решила, что я?..

Она подходит вплотную, забирает у него кружку и ставит на стол.

— Я не права? — ее ладони скользят по шее, забираются под рубашку. У нее холодные пальцы.

— У тебя холодные пальцы, — говорит Шерлок.

— Согреешь? — шепчет Ирэн, вкладывая свои ладони в его, и легко касается губами его губ. От этого в голове начинает монотонно гудеть на одной ноте, а по спине пробегают мурашки. Словно он затянулся сигаретой после долгого перерыва или… Пока он пытается разобраться в своем ощущении, ее губы спускаются по шее вниз, дотрагиваются до плеча возле воротника рубашки. Шум в голове становится еще сильнее, а в груди разливается мягкое приятное тепло. И это точно похоже… «Не удивительно, — думает Шерлок, — и в том, и в другом случае задействуются одни и те же гормоны». 

Удивительно то, как мало ее прикосновений требуется для такого гормонального всплеска. Раньше он никогда не хотел другого человека... А теперь — хочет? Это всегда выглядит так? Словно другой человек — и не человек вовсе, а особая разновидность наркотика. Никотин, кофеин, кокаин, айрин — хороший логический ряд… Ей идет. Быть психоактивной женщиной. Интересно, что случается при передозировке?  
Шерлок запрокидывает голову, подставляясь под ее прикосновения, губы Ирэн скользят ниже, по ключицам, по груди. Пальцы, высвободившись наконец из его рук, торопливо расстегивают пуговицы рубашки. Ему это нравится. Действительно нравится. Настолько, что хочется еще. Еще?

Шерлок обхватывает ее за талию, прижимает к себе. В голове шумит уже совершенно нестерпимо, от шума путаются мысли, с трудом цепляются одна за другую. Это немного пугает. Но не настолько, чтобы остановиться. Не сейчас.

Она находит губами его сосок, нежно прихватывает, касается языком — и это так приятно, что он почти стонет.

— Тшшш… — говорит Ирэн, и он чувствует кожей ее теплое дыхание. — Мы только начали.

Ее пальцы поглаживают живот, и Шерлок очень хочет, чтобы они спустились ниже. Потому что там, ниже, внезапно так тянуще и так горячо, что это практически невозможно вытерпеть. Он проводит рукой по ее бедру, задирая вверх подол платья, ласкает обнаженную кожу выше резинки чулка, ласкает губами шею.  
Ладонь Ирэн наконец-то опускается ниже. От этого долгожданного прикосновения он непроизвольно толкается бедрами вперед, в ее руку, требуя продолжения ласки — и получает его в полной мере. Теперь он действительно стонет. Ирэн едва слышно смеется и тянет его в сторону спальни. Это должно быть близко — если не прерываться на каждом шаге на короткие поцелуи. Или долгие поцелуи, сплетаясь языками, беспорядочно поглаживая руками спину… 

У него кружится голова. Что, правда?

Она расстегивает пуговички на манжетах его рубашки, стаскивает ее в одно движение и швыряет куда-то в сторону. Потом наступает очередь платья. Ирэн расстегивает молнию и позволяет Шерлоку стянуть его с себя, ощутимо вздрагивая, когда его руки скользят по ее бокам, освобождая тело от ненужной сейчас ткани. 

Господи, да где там уже эта проклятая спальня? Почему так мучительно далеко?


	5. Chapter 5

В спальню они практически вваливаются, продолжая целоваться. Ирэн толкает его на кровать. Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за тем, как она расстегивает крючки бюстгальтера. Оказывается, смотреть ему нравится тоже. Он уже видел ее без одежды. Когда-то. Очень давно. Кажется, в другой жизни. Только сейчас это совсем по-другому. Сейчас все совсем по-другому.

Ирэн склоняется над ним, и Шерлок, приподнявшись на локтях, целует ее грудь, ласкает языком. Чувствует, как она подается навстречу его губам, слышит, как она шумно вздыхает. Это неожиданно приятно. Приятно, что ей тоже нравятся его прикосновения. И возбуждает еще сильнее. Хотя он думал, что сильнее уже невозможно.

Шерлок нетерпеливо пробирается пальцами под тонкое кружево ее трусиков, тянет вниз, быстро избавляя ее от последнего предмета одежды. Он сам все еще слишком одет, и это кажется чертовски неправильным. Шерлок тянется к пряжке ремня, но Ирэн отстраняет его руки и раздевает его сама. Наклоняется, начинает целовать живот. Медленно, долго. Невыносимо. Не выдержав, он мягко толкает ее голову ниже, губы послушно спускаются по животу и… 

Из горла вырывается нечто среднее между стоном и всхлипом. Он действительно способен издавать подобные звуки? Он действительно способен ощущать… это… так?.. Жар, разливающийся по всему телу, отдается покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. Реальность перед глазами пытается расплыться в неясное пестрое пятно. Шерлок умножает в уме трехзначные числа. Иначе все закончится слишком быстро. Намного быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы. Ему хотелось бы… Ему хотелось бы, чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда. Триста пятьдесят семь. На четыреста сорок три равно сто пятьдесят восемь тысяч сто пятьдесят один. Боже, как физически возможно делать подобное губами и языком? Двести… четырнадцать на шестьсот… Ооооххх… семьдесят один равно… Равно… 

— Я… сейчас… — хрипло произносит Шерлок, едва удерживаясь на грани. Чувствует, как она отстраняется, обхватывает его рукой, сильно сжимает пальцами головку. Шерлок судорожно выдыхает.  
…равно сто сорок три тысячи пятьсот девяносто четыре. Ирэн гладит его рукой по волосам, плавно, успокаивающе. Дожидается, пока он начнет дышать ровно, и целует в лоб над бровью, покрывает быстрыми поцелуями лицо, потом шею. Потом садится сверху, одним плавным движением впуская его в себя. У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание. Он делает три глубоких вдоха. Восемьсот сорок семь на пятьсот двадцать два равно четыреста сорок две тысячи сто тридцать четыре.

Ирэн начинает двигаться. Поначалу медленный, ритм ее движений стремительно ускоряется, становится отрывистым. Ей тоже не нужно много времени, чтобы дойти до кульминации. Она тоже… Он тоже… Они оба… Ирэн сжимает пальцы на его плечах, и Шерлок, обхватив ее за бедра, резко толкает вперед, к себе. Она дрожит всем телом, выгибаясь назад. От этого по его позвоночнику тоже пробегает легкая дрожь. Четыреста семнадцать на пятьсот шестьдесят три равно двести тридцать четыре тысячи семьсот семьдесят один. 

Хочется быть еще ближе. Он садится, опершись рукой о кровать, обнимает ее, зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи. Пряди волос щекочут нос и щеки. Он осторожно касается губами ключицы, чувствует, как она проводит ногтями по его плечам, по лопаткам… Умножать уже не получается. Вообще не получается думать. Ни одной связной мысли, только ощущения. Шерлок с трудом понимает, что делают его руки, что делают ее руки, почти не замечает, как тихо постанывает от удовольствия. Или это она? Или они вместе?   
Она снова вздрагивает, вцепившись ему в волосы. Он утыкается лбом ей в плечо, непроизвольно стискивая зубы. Волна удовольствия, поднимаясь от живота, растекается по телу, накрывает собой полностью. Это… хорошо. Слишком хорошо. Слишком… Оооо… 

Ирэн берет его лицо в ладони, целует в губы. Нежно? Наверное, так… А потом позволяет Шерлоку откинуться на подушку. Внутри него — звенящая пустота. И еще очень хочется курить.

Шерлок глубоко затягивается сигаретой, не глядя на Ирэн. Он лежит на кровати, она сидит рядом, подогнув под себя ноги и уставившись на него изучающим взглядом. Зачем? Она заваривает ему чай. Теперь вот принесла сигареты, когда он попросил. Это странно. Что она ведет себя так… с ним? Для него?

Шерлок очень хочет спросить ее. Он прекрасно знает, что ему может сильно не понравиться ответ. И Шерлоку даже хотелось бы, чтобы ответ ему не понравился. Эта мысль приносит внезапное болезненное удовлетворение. 

Ему действительно было хорошо. Даже очень. И это ничего не значит. Его тело реагирует на ее тело сильнее, чем на чье-либо еще. Интересный опыт. Прикладная биохимия. Он знает, что люди любят делать из подобных вещей далеко идущие выводы. Безосновательные, по сути своей. 

— Зачем ты приходишь сюда? — спрашивает Шерлок, наконец сфокусировав свой взгляд на Ирэн.

— Странный вопрос, — с усмешкой отвечает она. — Ты сам просил меня помочь.

Не то. Не тот ответ. Он морщится. Ирэн понимает. Улыбается.

— Еще ты когда-то спас мне жизнь, если помнишь. Не люблю ходить в должниках.

Он продолжает пристально смотреть на нее. Все еще не то. Она вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

— Ох… Ладно. Мне просто нравится.

— Что нравится?

— Нравится быть здесь. С тобой. Тупица, — Ирэн ложится рядом, подперев голову рукой, вытягивает ноги. Как будто так и должно быть. Как будто лежать вот так — это самая естественная вещь на свете, и невозможно даже представить, что бывает как-то иначе.

Шерлок молчит очень долго. Закуривает вторую сигарету, наблюдает, как дым медленно растворяется под потолком спальни. А потом, продолжая смотреть в потолок, тихо спрашивает:

— Останешься сегодня?


End file.
